The Beast Within Zelda
by Artsy Vivian
Summary: After years without seeing our hero, Zelda finds herself in quite an unusual bind... Will Zelda be able to restore their fragile friendship in this new strange form? Will fates bring them closer? Or will a delicate secrete end it all...?
1. A New Blue Eyed Beast

**Hey guys! This is my first Zelda story. Though I doubt anyone remembers, I actually posted this chapter in another website about more than a year ago. It was crude, and the story didn't even have a plot, so I took it down. But now it's back, and better than ever! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast Within Zelda: Chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sure Ok! ...It was about four years ago... at my graduation. It <em>was <em>supposed to be one of the greatest moments of my life, but it turned out to be quite the contrary; I would not be able to see my lifelong friend Link, for a long time.

My father feared we were getting too close so he told me that after _that_ day we would not be able to see each other until my twenty-first birthday, but only because he wanted to protect me from getting hurt. I never understood what he meant by that, but I knew the reason. I was falling in love with him and no matter how much I tried to hide it, my father knew me too well...

On my graduation I made a speech about my life as a student and how much I loved being one. Then I said "All these years you have known me as a humble town girl but that's far from the truth. I did it because I needed to show you my true self and assure you that I'm just like you. I just hope you can learn to trust me again."

Everyone was confused at that point except for Link. Though I did not tell him, he already knew my real identity. Then I told them who I really was. They all stood flabbergasted, especially a girl at school who hated me and made my life miserable every day. At first she was embarrassed but then, she got angry and left.

The ceremony ended and I had to tell Link about my father's orders, but he had disappeared. Sad and broken hearted, I went back home, and when I enter, the first thing I see is Link waiting for me. I hugged him and we had that slow dance we missed from the graduation party. Then we went to the balcony. There, I told him about our separation. He seemed sad about it but then told me that we would get through it. He looked at me and our eyes met. The moonlight glimmered on both of us and I just melted away. We leaned closer and closer until we were about a breath away from a kiss-"

- "PRINCESS! PRINCES ZELDA! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?" the housemaid said as she walked into my room. She was a dark skinned heavyweight, around her thirties. She was one of the most trusted servants of the royal family, and my godmother.

- "I'm right here Marian!" I replied as I stood up from a chair. She looked at me and sighed in relief.

- "You know how long I've been looking for you girl!" She said expecting an answer.

_Like five minutes...? I thought._

- "I've been telling stories to these children from the orphanage. If my father needs me, tell him that I'll be down in a while." I said. She shook her head from side to side, her dark curls bouncing around her head. She fixed a tilted painting on the wall and left.

- "Well alright children, it's time to take you back." I said. They all whined.

- "But we still don't know happened between you and Link! said a girl. "Have you ever seen him again?" she asked. I sighed.

- "No I have not..." I said, hiding the pain behind my voice. Truth is, the deal is done, I'm 21 now but he hasn't shown up... _he probably forgot about me... _I thought. Then, a woman entered the room.

- "I'm here to pick up the children." she said bitterly. To me, she was more well suited to be a prison guard then a child's keeper.

_I guess I just found out what these poor kids go through with every day... _I thought. I said my goodbye's to the children, laid down on my bed, and sighed in relief, not having to talk about what happened that day.

_It's not because I don't want to talk about it... I thought, it's because it feels weird to talk about It when I haven't even seen him in years... Even if he didn't fall in love with someone else, we could never be together because of the-_

_**BOOM!**_

I was so startled by the loud explosion that I fell off the bed. As I got up on my feet, I heard this weird crackling sound and decided to follow it. I walked all the way across the hallway and up the stairs to the fifth floor and came across the room where the crackling noise was coming from. The weirdest part is that there wasn't a guard in sight. Usually they're all over me making sure that I wouldn't escape...

_They're probably out for lunch...all...at...once? I thought doubtfully._

I entered the room, and as I did, the door closed behind me. I had this weird feeling that something bad was about to happen but I pressed on, ignoring it. As I approached the window someone or something appeared behind me. I turned around to see that it was a familiar face. It was a the same girl that hated me back when we were kids at school. She looked like a witch now, dressed in all black and with a strange necklace in her hands. She fiendishly grinned at me, and just her cold stare could make me shudder.

- "You know, I've always hated you." she said as she twirled what to me was a magic stick.

- "Really?" I said. "I hadn't noticed..." I said sarcastically. She glared at me and kept talking.

- "You were always so "pretty" and "perfect" she said bitterly. "Before you decided to show your face at school, I was the one being adored! I ruled the school! Even my parents loved you more than me...Well no more! I want to be adored! I want the power I so clearly deserve! What do you know about ruling a kingdom? You're nothing but a spoiled brat! So I've decided that for a while, IM GONNA BE YOU!" she said, and let out a hair raising cackle.

She lifted her staff and placed a curse on me. I couldn't run away and I couldn't fight it. She was too powerful. I was starting to turn into a horrible beast. In just a few seconds I already had long, dark fur growing all over my body. Tooth and nail was replaced by fang and claw. My faced changed, growing a muzzle and snout. My ears grew and shifted to the top of my head. I grew taller and fatter with a hunch on my back.

But the spell went wrong... Something inside me overpowered the curse and instead I took the form of a feline. I felt exhausted at that point and fell on the ground, paralyzed. My paw started to glow yellow with the mark of the goddesses...

The witch just looked at me and laughed. Then she started to change. Her hair grew fair. She turned slim and elegant. My royal robes replaced hers... She turned beautiful and looked just like-

- "YOU STOLE MY BODY!" I shouted angrily, in disgust. I felt dizzy and nauseous. She smirked, and took a few steps toward me.

- "Yes, -she said- but unfortunately you over powered my curse...You morphed into a feline and the spell didn't change my hair from black to blond... Hmmm... Well it doesn't matter. In fact it's perfect! I just need to put some finishing touches..."

From were I laid, I saw her tear my robes. Then she wounded herself and to my disgust, she spread her blood all over my fur and claws. Then she cried for help and almost immediately guards came in and chained me up. _Why is it that they're never there when I need them_? I thought as they put me in a cage.

- "Oh guards! Thank the goddesses you came before that beast did away with me!" she said trying to sound as helpless as possible. "Please, take that beast away from me! Kill it if possible! Look what it did to me! And it's demon curse turned my hair black! Who knows what else it would do if it's still alive!" she said sobbing, obviously faking.

- "NOW YOUR USING MY BODY AND VOICE TO GET RID OF ME!" I roared. She made a fake scream and they took me to the dungeon. _Great, now I just have to wait until they come back to kill me_... I thought.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour later when a few guards came to take me. They chained me, muzzled me, and locked me in a cage again but this time I was taken to the town plaza. There, they unchained me and threw me in a battle arena. All the people I knew were there with pitchforks, torches and anything sharp that could hurt me. I panicked and tried to escape but it was no use, I was trapped.<p>

_Oh my goddess I'm going to die! _I thought as a backed up against the wall. Then I saw him; It was Link, looking at me. If I were human and not in this situation, I would blush. But the angry mob pressed me against the wall and all I could think of was the end. I covered one eye and waited for the worst.

Suddenly, someone started pushing some of the people out of the way. He got really close to me and just stared. I could only see a part of him though... He was dressed in green and was holding a sword right to my neck. It was beautifully forged, down to the last detail, and had gold designs. It looked just like the one I gave to-

- "wait... _**LINK!"**_


	2. Facing Reality

**Hello There! I'm new to this website, but I'm eager to get started! Here's a much better chapter for this story. I'll be updating every 1-2 weeks, so stop on by here to check for updates. I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review if you have the time! I'd very much appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast Within Zelda: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>I laid there in horror, looking deeply into those eyes which once kept me safe. Tears trickled down my furry cheek, while the crowd came in closer, waiting for the kill.<p>

- "Link, it's me... don't you recognize it in my eyes?" I pleaded softly, knowing he wouldn't understand. I concluded that every time I spoke, I growled in feline language, because the younger women seemed terrified when I did so. Link widened his eyes, and pressed the sword to my skin...

_Why, of a people did it have to be him? Dear goddesses, please help me... at least let him know about the false princess... at least let him know that...I... _

- "Back up everyone." Link said. Most of the town folk were surprised. Word around the street is, Link is not a man of many words...

He got a rope from a hook nearby and tied it around my neck. The town folk were confused, until they saw him start to leave with me. They got angry and blocked the way out.

- "Let me through." he said. The angry mob pointed spears at his direction

.

- "Why should we?" said a man in his 50's, apparently their leader. Link sighed.

- "If this thing is as dangerous as the royal family says it is, than don't you think it might be even more dangerous if it's not disposed of properly? If you let me through, I will see that it is taken care of." he said sternly. The mob grumbled between themselves. Then, one by one, they left, returning to their regular lives, leaving me and Link with their leader.

- "If that _thing_ escapes, and something bad happens, it'll be your head." the man said before leaving. Link sighed in relief, and walked me out of the town.

- "Well, that went well." he said, apparently to himself. We kept walking, into a forest.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes into the walk, we stopped at a lake to rest. He tied me to a tree, and kneeled down in the lake to take a drink. I looked at him with envy. I'd been hours since I'd last eaten or drank anything. My mouth... er-well...snout, was dry. I got up which, by the way, took a lot of effort, and walked toward the lake.<p>

_Oh, I could just feel the water trickling down my throat_. I thought. Right when I was sooo close to the water, the rope snagged me. _Great, -I thought- now I'm gonn__a die of thirst instead_... I surprised myself. _Wow, I'm being so melodramatic... this is so unlike me..._

I laid down, just inches away from the cool, refreshing water, remembering a time when Link and I used to play in this very lake, splashing and swimming along it's clear banks. Back then, life wasn't as complicated. We were best friends worrying about which game to play next, or if our curfew was nearing. No restrictions, no responsibilities, no _hormones..._ Just us against the world.

Link looked back at me, and I wondered if I was whimpering. I MUST have been, because he came toward me to untie my 'leash'.

- "I'm sorry, -he said- I forgot about _you_." as soon as he released me, I ran forward two inches and lapped up water, for what seemed like hours. My now long tongue cupped the water, and instinct so natural to the mammal world, yet so foreign and alien to my human mind. But the relief I felt was so strong, it overpowered that unusual feeling so I kept on.

- "You like that don't you?" he asked, his features softening. I looked up at him, my eyes glistening with gratitude. He kneeled down, looking straight at me. I felt my heart skip. I'm not sure if in joy... or in fear. "You feel so familiar..." he said, slowly extending his hand toward me. Just inches away from my face, he pulled away. He stood up to get my rope. My heart felt heavy at his reaction. In the distance, I aver I heard him murmur something...

We continued our journey to the unspecified place, my soul still woeful from all this turmoil. _Why did that crazy woman do this to me?_ I thought. _There has to be a real reason behind all of this... I don't buy that ridiculous excuse she gave me. I mean, of all the ludicrous things that has happened to my family, this has to be the most absurd! A witch? Come on! It's like the dark forces aren't even trying!_ I chuckled.

Link glanced at me for a moment and sighed. My heart wrenched at this. "Oh Link, why are you doing this to me?" I said, almost in a whisper. He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands in the process. The look of distress on him killed my very being. "Link?" I said pointlessly. He groaned loudly, which startled me.

- "Why can't I get _her_ out of my head? What's wrong with me?" he said covering his ears. After a short pause he composed himself and continued, dragging me along with him. Another 30 minutes or so passed, and we arrived at our destination. Link reached out to knock on the door.

_This place feels so familiar..._ I thought. It was a small cobble cottage, not unlike the ones in the towns around Hyrule. It had a small enclosed area in the back, plain and simple. It was next to a clearing, but most of the sides were surrounded by thick forest. It must be dangerous when evil lurks around our Sacred Land. Other than the location, there was nothing really out of the ordinary...but...something about it...

Suddenly, the door opened, a rotund man stepping out. His coal black hair was matched only by his large black mustache. His eyes were just like Link's; beautiful, blue and powerful.

I had never known a man's eye could be as stunning until I first got lost in Link's.

_How could a man's eye be so fierce, but just as warm and gentle all at once? It's beyond me... Well, they do say the eyes are the gateway to the soul... If that's the case, then it couldn't be more right! He's as fierce as wild cat, waiting patiently for you to turn your back. To let your guard down. But as docile as a giant. As warm as a wild fire. As mysterious as night. Would those pliable eyes cross you if you were to offend them? ..._

- "Link, my boy! It been ages since you've last visited me! Look how you left you dear old Alfon, son! I'm nearly ashes!" the man, I assume to be named Alfon said. He chortled loudly, pulling Link into a tight bear hug.

- "Uncle!" Link said. "It's great to see you" he said out of breath. His uncle let him go, plopping him to the ground. I didn't notice how tall he was, until I had Link to compare him to. Then I remembered.

_I used to come here all the time with Link!_ I recalled. _Father once let me stay over here with Link to sleep, because it was late, and the roads to Hyrule are dangerous at night. It was the first and only time I did so, even if Link was one of his most trusted subjects... It was one of the most fun nights of my life!_ I thought with a smile.

_The only awkward part was when we woke up snuggled against each other... _I thought with a small blush.

- "Uncle Alfon, I came to you in need of help." Link said, interrupting my train of thought. He turned to face me, and so did his uncle. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

- "What in the name of Nayru is that?" Alfon exclaimed. I backed up to the cabin wall. _Oh dear, please tell me Link isn't thinking what I think he's thinking..._ I swallowed.

- "That's what I need help with." he said. "I need you to hide it, and take care of it until I come back from paying a little visit to Hyrule Castle..." he said, his voice trailing of. I sighed in relief.

- "But isn't that thing dangerous?" he asked bewildered.

- "Well, when saved it from being executed all it did was cower, so I don't think you'll have a problem." Link said. Alfon's eyes widened...

- "How on Earth did you manage that!" he asked surprised.

- "Easy. All I said was that it'd be dangerous to try and dispose of it there, so I would lend them a hand and do it properly." he said smiling. "Of course, they never saw my _real_ intentions." he said merrily.

- "If it was going to be executed by the town, I don't think it was for nothing Link. And what if they come looking for the beast? If they see it's alive it'll be both our heads." he said sternly. Link chuckled.

- "That's why I trust that you'll see that doesn't happen." Link said simply. His uncle sat down.

- "I still don't trust that thing." he said, slightly pouting. Link sighed at his stubbornness.

- "Uncle, your a swordsman for Farore's sake! If it attacks you than you'll have no choice than to defend yourself. But I really doubt you'll even need to. If it were so dangerous, it would have tried something while we traveled together don't you think?" Link said, his voice full of annoyance. His uncle stared at him reluctantly.

- "Why are you so pent up on protecting it?" he said suspiciously. Link dropped his gaze to the floor.

- "..."

- "Why?" he repeated. Link moved closer to his uncle and sighed.

- "Something a-about it... it reminds me of _h-her_" he said, trembling. Alfon gave him a comforting look, and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

- "How does it?" he said gently. I'd rarely seen the man act so consoling in the time I've known him. This new 'soft side' to him was heart warming.

- "I-I...don't really know" he said, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them to look at me for a moment.

I caught his gaze, becoming mesmerized in those deep blue orbs. I walked straight to him, stopping to sit right beside his feet, not taking my eyes of him for a second. He glanced at Alfon.

- "It's in its eyes." he said. "It h-has _her_ eyes...even _h-her_ scent... " the last part made him blush. I was baffled. _Who in the world are you talking about Link?_ I thought to myself. Then, I must have realized something. _C-Could he mean me?..._

Link gathered all the needed supplies for the trip, including a gold pin I had graciously given him for all of his heroics. I suppose that's with what he'll pass through the castle with. He gave me a pat on the head before leaving.

- "Uncle, please stop worrying." I heard him say from the doorway. I perked up my ear, listening intently from the temporary bed Link had made for me. It was nothing more than a few sheets thrown on the floor, but the simple act spoke for itself.

- "Just... be careful alright? See that your errand is completed so we can discuss what to do with _it_" he said. I didn't like the way he said _it_ at all. Slowly, I started panicking inside.

- "I already told you what I'm going to do, but thanks for your concern." he stated irritated. I could see Alfon made a hurt expression, causing Link to soften his. "I'm sorry" he said. "I just wish you'd trust me more." His uncle gave him a reassuring smile.

- "That's what fathers do." he stated. "Well at least, that's what I think they do." he said. They both laughed heartily.

- "Ah uncle... wish me good luck for my journey!" he said, his voice fading. I assumed he was starting to leave.

- "That, and much more my boy." he said softly to himself as he closed the door. My 'new body' had very keen and enhanced senses, one of them being earshot, which explained why I could hear him. _But that wasn't the only thing I heard..._

I shot my head up and ran to the front window. I struggled to get on my hind legs, adjusting to movement, as I placed my forepaws on the frame of the window. I glared at the barely visible crowd moving toward us. _Thank the Goddesses they hadn't bumped into Link. Or so I hope..._

I ran up to Alfon and meowed at him. Trying desperately to get his attention. After a few call's he finally noticed me.

- "What?" he said. "What is it!" he said, sounding irritated. I lead him to the window, where he approached me with caution, and peered outside. He let out a gasp and frantically began to search for a place to hide me.

* * *

><p>(Third person view)<p>

Meanwhile, Link was walking toward Hyrule sword in hand. He was, of course, twirling it in his hand, a habit he had yet to break. The dirt road he traveled on was harsh, not that he minded. It helped distract him from his willful thoughts.

The sun was harsh today, scorching his skin. Sweat trickled down his brow, plastering his blond hair to his forehead. Not that he minded that either. No, he was too busy daydreaming to notice.

"No, t-that would be wrong..." he said to himself, shaking away the idea. He had been arguing with himself for a while now. "But, I hope she understands. I know it was my fault too but..." he trailed off. He sheathed his sword and looked beyond the Hyrulean Fields, toward the Castle. _"... Zelda"_ was all he said afterwards.

* * *

><p>(Back to First person view)<p>

There was a loud knocking sound coming from the door.

- "Open up! We know your hiding that beast!" a voice said. Alfon had managed to hide me in a small, cramped closet. He threw some clothing over me and took out his sword, putting it close if the time came to use it. He let out a long breath, closing the closet door and preparing himself for what's to come.

- "You had better be worth this." was all he managed to say as he inched toward the door. The ruckus from outside was increasing.

- "Open up in the name of the Princess! If you don't concede we will be forced to take action!" another voice said. I watched Alfon from a small hole in the closet door as he composed himself, putting his hand on the locks. He opened them slowly, opening the door sluggishly to look at the crowd.

- "Yes?" he said lazily. "May I help you?" the royal knight frowned at his impertinence.

- "I've come here on an accuse of you housing a Dark creature and endangering the life of the royal family." the knight said. Alfon raised a brow.

- "I can't believe anyone would make such an outrageous accusation! Why would I house such a monster?" he said.

- "Well, several citizens have reported your nephew, saying that he took the beast into the forest claiming that he would get rid of it. But upon suspicious claims, we have been informed that it has instead taken residence here. Is the boy here?" the knight asked.

- "No. I have not a clue what your saying. I haven't even seen him in year!. Where do people get such ridiculous ideas? I have no such beast, and I would appreciate it if you all left my home." he said, his voice ringing in annoyance.

- "Very well then, if you claim to have no such thing, then you wouldn't mind if we took a look around would you?" he said spitefully. Before Alfon got a chance to object, the room filled with knights, turning the place upside down. I couldn't breath. My heart pumped faster by the second.

_no... please no... if they find me than... it's over! They'll kill Link and his uncle for sure! Please Goddesses, help me! Protect your Hero from harm! Let me escape this mess with at least __**their**__ lives!_ I pleaded.

Suddenly, the room felt stuffy and constricted. I gasped for air, feeling my lungs tighten inside me. My body started to ache, a sharp pain shooting up my spine into my brain. I felt dizzy, nauseous, _desperate_.

My paw started to glow, the Triforce gleaming yellow again.

- "What was that noise?" the royal knight said to the others. They stopped momentarily to listen.

- "What noise?" another knight asked. "I don't hear anything."

- "It came from over here" the royal knight said, inching closer to the closet door. The rest of them took out there spears, reading themselves. Alfon took a few steps back, taking his sword from where it rested. The royal knight reached out for the handle and yanked the door open.

"_**HALT!-" **__..._


	3. Understanding

**Woah! o.O I apologize for the year-late update! But my problems are not important, so onward with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Within Zelda: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>(3rd person from now on) (Sorry if it's so confusing ^^; )<p>

The royal knight yanked the door open and found... nothing. Alfon carefully put the

sword back. One of the lower class knights took a few steps closer, and examined the

closet.

- "Sir Ralph, there's nothing here but a bunch of ragged clothing." the knight said. The

royal knight, by the name of Sir Ralph, poked his head through the door frame. Just as

he did so, the pile of clothing on the floor started to move.

- "Aha! Knights, ready your weapons! The demon must be underneath those rags!"

Sir Ralph said. The knights cowardly readied there positions. They waited trembling,

as a figure started to emerge. Just as Sir Alfon readied himself for the attack, a cry was

heard.

- "Ready... strike when I say so" Sir Ralph mumbled. Alfon grabbed the sword again,

leaning closer to the vassals, ready to defend the strange beast Link had put in his

care. Then, out of the pile, crawled out a little white cat.

- "Mew!" It said with big, woeful eyes. Everyone was left confused. Sir Ralph

growled in frustration.

- "Where is it! I know it has to be around here somewhere! You can't just make a

thousand pound beast disappear into thin air!" he said, frantically lifting the cat,

examining it.

- "I would appreciate it if you kindly left my cat alone, thank you." Alfon said with a

chuckle. The royal knight looked desperate.

- "B-But... but I... IT HAS to be here!" he said.

- "Come on Sir, we best report this to the princess..." the knight from earlier said,

dragging Sir Ralph along with him.

- "N-no! Let me go I say! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" he screamed

at the top of his lungs. The crowd of town folk left behind them.

- "*sigh* ... You're quite troublesome, are you?" Alfon said to the cat. The small cat

mewed in reply. Alfon knelled down to pick it up, then gazed into it's eyes. "Link was

right, you do have a familiar essence on you..."

- "Maybe because I _**am **_someone familiar..?" the cat said. Alfon threw the cat in

surprise.

- "_Good lord! __**It**__ talked!" _he said flabbergasted. The small white cat landed on it's

feet with grace, and looked up at the rotund man.

- "I'm not an _**it, **_I am a she. And I have a name you know!" she said. Alfon was utterly

befuddled.

- "Well, -he said- what is it then?" The cat thought for a moment. _Maybe it isn't a_

_good idea to say my __**real**__ name... I mean, what if he doesn't believe me? ... On the_

_other hand, it could serve my purpose... _

- "My name is... Taby..." she said. "And... I'm an agent of the goddess sent to protect

the princess." Alfon raised a brow at her last statement.

- "Protect the princess? From what?" he looked amused.

- "From an imposter!" she said, a little to loud. She lowered her head, and stated

carefully, "she's in great danger, and my return to Hyrule will be most necessary. An

evil witch has taken her place and her plans are yet unknown. I'll need Link's

assistance find out what she's planning." she said assertively.

- "And how do I know your telling the truth? What if your the bad-guy here?" he said

with a piercing glare. Taby hesitated for a moment.

- "Because... because..." her heart pounded faster and faster.

- "Yes..? I'm waiting." he said, getting exasperated. Her mind raced as she thought of a

way to prove herself. Then, she noticed her paw.

- "Is this enough proof for you?" she said as she held up her paw. He leaned forward,

squinting his eyes in the process. He gasped at what he saw; her paw was still glowing

with the mark of the Goddesses.

- "B-But how! ... wait ... then that means..." he widened his eyes. "You lied to me,

Princess." he scolded.

- "Wha-what do you mean?" she said. He shook his head.

- "I may be old, but I'm still clever enough to see when someone tries to pull wool

over my eyes. I can't believe you'd lie to me Zelda." he said with a scornful look.

- "I... I don't know what your talking about!" the cat said. Alfon was starting to get

impatient.

- "I wonder what Link will do when he finds out your a cat." his voice raging with

sarcasm.

- "N-No! Please! Don't tell him... I'm sorry..." she said in the verge of tears.

- "That's all I wanted to hear dear.." he said, his voice soothing and compassionate.

"Don't worry, if you don't want me to tell him that's fine. But please tell me what

happened..."

- "I don't...really...know..." Zelda said. She took a few paces forward, and laid down

on the cold, wooden floor. "I remember the palace being quiet... Not a guard in

sight... I was on my bed when I heard a loud explosion. I hurried to where the sound

of the explosion had come from, only to find my old classmate-"

- "Wait so you're saying a snot-nose brat caused all this!" he interrupted.

- "Well, I was getting to that part before you-"

- "What's his name!" he said abrasively.

- "It was a she, and I really don't recall her name-"

- "How in the world did they let her in! And those incompetent, imbecile men you

call guards let her in! I would hang every one of them! Why the nerve of those

idiots, letting their guard down and putting you in danger! And then, as if it weren't

enough, their ineptitude shined through when they left you for dead in the plaza. How

could they not recognize their own princess!" he said. Zelda rolled her eyes at his last

statement. _"You weren't able to recognize me either..." _she thought. He continued

blabbing on, "And furthermore I-"

- **"UNCLE ALF!- **... I mean Sir Alfon..." she said embarrassed at her rude

addressing. "Please let me finish."

- "Pardon me Princess. I was too brash. Continue, please." his cheeks turned red with

shame. The small cat cleared her throat.

- "As I was saying, I found her in one of the bare rooms and she turned me into that

monster. She took over my body and well, Link told you the rest..." she looked down

at her paws, a flashback suddenly appearing in her mind. _'Why can't I get her out _

_of my head? What's wrong with me?' ..._ _"His face -she thought- was full of _

_anger... and agony... oh Link..." _a tear fell, sliding down slowly, caressing her

cheek softly until it disappeared.

- "Wait, but Link went to visit that wench! We have to do something!" he said all

flustered.

- "No... If I go back now she wont hesitate to kill me, and I'm certain she'll do the

same to Link... Let's just hope he returns safely...

~0~

(Meanwhile...)

- "Hello there young lad," the old, cheery minister exclaimed, "it's been years since

I've seen you walk through these halls! Where the devil have you been?" he asked the

young man, clad in green.

- "I traveled around the seas making my living as a sailor, setting foot on land only

when supplies were low. I guess I didn't notice the years go by..." he said earnestly.

The old coot gave him a pat on the back.

- "Well, it's good to have you back, Link. Make yourself at home. The King should be

up in the throne room, and the Princess should be in her quarters.

- "Thanks you Sir." he said as he inclined his head in respect. The old man skipped

merrily through the corridor until he disappeared into one of the rooms. Link let out a

deep breath, and prepared himself for what was to come.

He walked slowly, pacing himself so he had time to think it through. The

corridor led him to a relatively small room, compared to the rest of the castle. He

leaned against a pillar and let his mind roam free in thought.

- "What do I tell her...?" he thought. "What should I say...?" he looked down and took

a deep breath. He walked up to a big door to the side of the room, opened it, and

walked inside.

This new room was much larger. Link stopped for a moment, adjusting his

eyes to the brightness inside. The room was filled with large glass windows, draped in

curtains of fine silk. When his eyes adjusted, he spotted Zelda with her back turned

towards him, looking through a window. Just when he was about to say something,

she turned around and ran towards him to tackle him. He braced himself for the blow,

when all of the sudden he found her... hugging him...

- "Oh Link! I've waited sooo long for the day you'd show up!" she said at the verge of

tears. "Everyday I've gazed down towards the path you once said you would return

through... and here you are." she said with a huge smile. Link gently pushed her off

himself. She took the opportunity and grabbed his hand, making him blush.

- "Um... P-princess... I..." he gulped, and rethought what he was about to say. "I

apologize for breaking my promise... But I'm here now, that's what matters." he said,

forcing a smile.

- "That is alright. I'm just glad you're here." she said gazing into his eyes. "And I know

you were the one that slew that beast for me." Those last words shocked him. Sweat

began to form on his forehead.

- "Y-you mean me?" was all he could answer. She giggled at his reaction.

- "Of course silly! My knights informed me of your deed! I'm so grateful that I'm still

not sure how to reward you!" she embraced him, but he remained stiff. His heart raced

in fear.

_Flashback_

_That same afternoon, Link walked through the forest, wondering how the _

_princess would react to his arrival. Deep in thought, he tripped on a tree root and _

_stumbled on the floor. He moaned is pain and just as he was about to get up, he heard _

_a noise. He remained still on the ground, and heard as a crowd of people marched _

_close, past him. He perked his pointy ears, and listen carefully. "That menace of a boy _

_and his demon must be nearby, -a knight said- keep a look out!" Link waited until _

_they left, and continued his journey. "I hope uncle doesn't get into too much trouble" _

_he thought._

_End of flashback_

Goosebumps formed on Links skin. He pulled her away again, and cautiously

took a step back. Her expression changed from joy to worry. He rubbed his hand and

began to speak:

- "How do you know I had slain that... thing... if your guards haven't even arrived

yet...?"

- "I... well... that doesn't matter! The important thing is that I'm safe!" she tittered. He

frowned.

- "And how exactly did this "beast" show up?" he asked. She looked taken aback by

his question.

- "She appeared in my bedroom! She tried to kill me!" she said loudly. Links eyes

widened.

- "She...? Why do you refer to it as a she?" he looked at her suspiciously.

- "Maybe because I noticed it's a female." she stated simply.

- "Demons don't have a sex, they are simply an it. It makes no sense why you will

suddenly start calling it a she... What are you not telling me!" he said angrily. She

was exasperated at that point.

- "I'm the princess of Hyrule, I'll refer to it as I please." she said, pouting. Her childish  
>behavior annoyed him.<p>

- "Well escuuuse me Princess. It's sad how much of an annoying brat you've become. And a liar."

- "I'm not a brat! She's the lair, she always has been! Don't compare me with her!"

-"Compare her to who? What the heck are you talking about?" he said baffled.

- "I'm the true princess! I gave that wench Zelda what she deserved!" she  
>screamed. He grabbed her hands tightly, and frowned ferociously.<p>

- "What did you do with Zelda!" he shouted. She struggled for a moment, and

stopped close to his face.

- "I got rid of your _precious Zelda, _and cursed her guardian as well! You could

have chosen me! But no, you, and everyone else always liked her! Well, it's too late,

you killed her with your own hands! Now you'll have to watch as me and my master

burn Hyrule to the ground!" she said. and let out a chilling cackle. Link pushed her

against the wall, and held her tight as he took out his sword.

- "You hellacious witch! Tell me where Zelda is, or I swear I'll-"

- "GUARDS! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" she screamed. Link sheathed

his sword and let her go, running towards the nearest window and smashed through it.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
